walnutsprojectsfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew at the Giant Pool
'"Matthew at the Giant Pool" '(originally '"As Crianças à Piscina Gigante" 'meaning "The Children at the Giant Pool" in Portuguese in the original Portuguese-language version) is Walnuts' first project not originally in English. It is originally in Brazilian Portuguese. Plot In January (summer) 2002, in Amazonas, Brazil, the Allen (Guisir) family, along with guests, is going on vacation to the Ariaú Towers. 4-year-old Matthew Allen (whose teenage self narrates the story) (originally named "Mateus Guisir" in the Portuguese version) is going along with his parents, his older brother Joseph Allen (José Guisir) and the latter's friends: Priscilla Young (Leticia Jovem), Phillip King (Filipe Pedros), Buster Mars (Chico Garcia) and Jonah French (Jonas Alemõe). That day, the six kids watch the Meeting of Waters from the deck in the same order: Joseph, Priscilla, Phillip, Buster, Jonah and Matthew. When it's time to go swimming (and this is done daily), Joseph puts an inflatable boat into the pool and takes Priscilla, Phillip and Matthew for a ride to play sea captain. Subsequently, Matthew slips off the boat into the pool. Jonah torments Matthew and orders him to go down the drain, but he can't (Emotionally, he's scared, but the fact is he is too big). Joseph rescues Matthew and puts him back on. Then Buster and Jonah have water races. Buster beats Jonah just as it is time to go inside. But one day, Joseph and his friends decide to go swimming without Matthew. When Matthew comes, Jonah insults him, sends him away, and forbids him to ever come back. This causes Matthew to run (and then swim) away, crying, and angers the other big kids. But Jonah blames Joseph for including Matthew on this vacation, but it was a family vacation. While Matthew is swimming away, the river turns into a giant swimming pool, not knowing how he got there or whose it was. It is then that he is seen by a giant man named Paul Elvin (Paulo Zoram), who considers him a pest (But Matthew didn't mean to trespass). Paulo drains the pool with Matthew in it, causing the latter's screams to attract Joseph and his friends (who are playing soccer in the floating sports court). Jonah still has a bad attitude over Matthew, but he reluctantly joins the others in searching for Matthew. But just as they get to the pool, it is too late, as Matthew has gone down the drain. That night, everybody lines up in the same order, just the five of them, and mourn for Matthew, believing him to be dead. Briefly, Buster believes Matthew is still alive. The next day, when the giant pool is full again, Joseph and his friends get a giant life-saver, get it in the pool, and climb onto it and call for Matthew in vain. That night, as Paul drains the pool, the water only goes down slower. Once Matthew has finished transporting down the drain, he meets three Giant Flies all of whom want to escape, just as Matthew does. They take turns flying him out, only for the youngest and female fly to get caught by a blue-and-yellow macaw named Ms. Golden Blue (Dona Azul-Ouro). However, the former isn't eaten because Matthew has a loose grain of sand from the pool base and (with the help of one of the male flies) throws it at the bird, making her drop the fly (who is now hurt). Matthew becomes determined to save his brother and his friends whether Jonah likes him or not. Later, while in a giant pickle jar in Paul's house, Joseph and his friends are in despair, except Phillip (now it seems Buster's faith was gone and passed down to him). Ms. Golden Blue warns Paul of the flies' and Matthew's escape and gets sent out to find Matthew so he can kill him. As he is going to look for his brother and ''his ''friends, Matthew hides from Ms. Golden Blue. With the help of the two male giant flies, he gets onto the plastic wrap (that is over the pickle jar). He tries to "make the rescue fun" by bouncing on it (he got carried away), only to fall through it. A swarm of giant flies comes in to help the kids out. When Paul finds out the jar is empty, he blames Ms. Golden Blue for it and banishes her to her cage. He then runs out to try and catch them, but later we see Matthew in bed shaking. Joseph and all four of his friends come to check on him and the towers vanish. The bed then falls into the river and becomes giant-sized and the kids fall onto it. When they discover the blanket is all bunched up, Matthew, Priscilla and Phillip smooth out one side of the "mountains" and hide under "them" as Joseph, Buster and Jonah are going mountain-climbing on them. After sliding down the smooth side of the "mountains", they look for the others. But Paul (in a giant boat) finds them and sends Ms. Golden Blue out to find them and bring them over so he can permanently send them down the pool drain to die. Joseph, Buster and Jonah hide under the "mountainous" blanket with Matthew, Priscilla and Phillip. As Ms. Golden Blue is looking, the kids thwart her and smooth the whole blanket out to cover her up. Matthew suggests moving the bed away if Paul ever decides to find them, Ms. Golden Blue flies away from the bed and tells Paul. Matthew (between the mattress and the head of the bed, with the others) watches for her departion. So Paul prepares to jump on the bed as it is floating away. As the kids are hiding under the pillow, Paul is about to jump, but accidentally lands in the river, making a giant splash. Curious, Matthew decides to see what happened, but as he has been hiding under the pillow, he almost falls, but Joseph and Priscilla save him. It turns out he is dreaming again. His mother tells him it is time to wash up for dinner. He also finds out it is still January the 21st (as it was since Jonah sent him away). That night, while watching the Meeting of Waters, the kids are lined up in the same order as earlier: Joseph, Priscilla, Phillip, Buster, Jonah and Matthew. Jonah actually does apologize to Matthew. On the next morning, after breakfast and before going home, the kids watch the confluence again, but there is one difference in the order: Matthew stands between Joseph and Priscilla. According to the teenaged Matthew's closing narration, he explained their adventures, but the big kids tell him he was just dreaming. Then after they go home, and everybody writes about their vacation except Matthew who just thinks about it until he's ready to write, and then he writes about the dreams he had. Characters Matthew Allen (also known as Mateus Guisir in the Portuguese version) is the 4-year-old main protagonist. His goal is to feel included. Joseph Allen (also known as José Guisir in the Portuguese version) is Matthew's 10-year-old brother who invited his friends to his family vacation. He is the main deuteragonist. Priscilla Young (also known as Leticia Jovem in the Portuguese version) is the only female friend who joins the vacation. She is one of the deuteragonists. Phillip King (also known as Filipe Pedros in the Portuguese version) is the only black friend who joins the vacation. At the beginning, he responds to sarcasm like it is not sarcasm. When Matthew goes down the giant pool drain, Phillip believes that Matthew is alive (and later finds out he's right). He is another deuteragonist. Buster Mars (also known as Chico Garcia in the Portuguese version) is another of Joseph's friends and another deuteragonist. Jonah French (also known as Jonas Alemõe in the Portuguese version) is another of Joseph's friends and another deuteragonist. He is a boy with long hair. He is hateful to Matthew and thinks he is a baby, but reforms by the end. Paul Elvin (also known as Paulo Zoram in the Portuguese version) is the giant owner of the giant pool and the main antagonist. His goal is to have any small creature (besides flies) go down the pool drain to die. Ms. Golden Blue (also known as Dona Azul-Ouro in the Portuguese version) is the giant macaw owned by Paul. She is the voiceless secondary antagonist. The Giant Flies (also known as As Moscas Gigantes) are friendly giant flies whom Matthew meets down the drain. From the oldest to youngest, there are respectively two males and one female. They take turns helping Matthew out. They serve as the tritagonists of the story. Mr. & Mrs. Allen (Guisir in the Portuguese version) are Matthew & Joseph's parents. In the original Portuguese version, their first names are Miguel and Luci, but in English, their names are Miguel and Lucy. See Also The Script in Its Original Portuguese language Category:Script-Written Projects